


come on down

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared has a fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on down

Come drips down Gen's thighs when she spreads her legs.

The table's just the right height for this, low enough that she can bend over at the waist to rest her chest against the wood but high enough to make it easy for Jared to explore. She's sweating -- they both are -- and Jared leans over to lick the skin between her shoulder blades before giving her a light tap on the ass. "Wider, baby."

Tossing her hair to the side, Gen glances back as she complies. The movement sends more come trickling down her thighs and she shivers when Jared strokes his fingers through it.

"Look at you," he murmurs, gentle and impressed. "So full up."

Gen's quiet laugh turns to a moan when Jared inches his fingers up to press against her ass. He fucked her there second, opening her up with lube and with the first load of come he'd spilled into her pussy, and from the way her muscles flutter under his fingertips, he knows she's still feeling it.

"It gets me every damn time," he says, kissing the crease of her thigh. "Every time I don't think I'm gonna fit and every time I do."

Gen laughs again, pushing back into the nudge of Jared's fingers. "I'm glad you're such a fast learner."

"What can I say," Jared teases, "I'm scientific. Multiple experiments are important."

She opens easily beneath him, slick with lube and come, and Jared works two fingers in deep as Gen grinds back with a desperate moan. She hasn't come yet, doesn't like to when they're in the middle of this kind of play, and Jared strokes his other thumb over her clit as he slides in deeper.

Gen flinches sharply enough to rattle the cuffs that are holding her wrists together at the small of her back. She tenses at the sudden stimulation to her clit, tightening around Jared's fingers, and Jared crooks them inside her in a steady rhythm as he waits for her to relax again. "You ready to come?"

Strands of Gen's hair stick to her face and throat when she lifts her head to look back at him with a smile. "You ask the dumbest questions sometimes."

Raising his eyebrows, Jared twists his fingers inside her and she arches with a cry. "Yes, yes, okay!" she gasps, thighs shaking. "God, yes, I'm ready to come."

Jared pats her on the ass again. "Good to know."

He doesn't put his thumb back against her clit and Gen whines helplessly. "What-"

"Hey, I asked if you were ready," he says with a grin. "I didn't say I was gonna let you."

He eases a third finger inside her and listens to the moans that escape her lips between breaths as he lets more and more come slide out of her. It coats his fingers, dripping down over the back of his hand, and he leans in to kiss her tailbone as he coaxes more out.

"Maybe we should go another couple of rounds first," he teases. "See just how many loads your cute little ass can take."

It's not a serious proposal -- after two quick orgasms, they both know that he's not in danger of getting it up again in the near future -- but he can't help but grin at the way Gen rolls her hips back at the idea. Although they switch it up regularly, it still took him a little while to get comfortable with the idea of putting a woman in handcuffs to fuck her -- his momma raised him right, after all -- and so he's always happy to get confirmation that Gen's on the same (dirty) page he is.

"You're a dick," Gen says without heat, and Jared kisses her thigh again.

"But I'm _your_ dick," he says, laughing when Gen tugs on the cuffs again.

"You're lucky you're nice to look at," she mutters.

Jared grins, nuzzling along the inside of her thigh. "Right back at you. I gotta say, the view from here is breathtaking."

He rubs over her clit again as he pushes his fingers deeper into her ass. Gen groans, clenching once more, and Jared watches come drip from her pussy too as she wriggles impatiently against him. "God, please…"

Her voice is ragged and earnest. From experience, Jared's pretty certain she's reaching the threshold of what's enjoyable and he settles between her legs as he rubs his thumb over her clit with more purpose.

Gen's moan is instantaneous. Her hands curl into fists in the cuffs and she arches her back, offering her pussy up for attention as she gasps, "Thank you."

Jared doesn't take his fingers out of her ass as he moves over her clit with slow strokes. "Talk to me," he says. "You gotta tell me how you're feeling before you come."

"I'm feeling like I wanna come." Her complaint is half-hearted at best and she shakes her hair out of her face as Jared's strokes get harder. "I'm wet."

Jared chuckles, running his fingers down her pussy. "Yeah, I got that part."

"Smartass." She groans again when he strokes her clit more firmly. "I- I'm full."

"Of what?"

"Come," she says, rocking her hips into his touch. "And your fingers. It- I'm sensitive but it feels good."

"Better than my dick?"

"Different." She whines, hips moving as Jared picks up the pace. "Thinner. Better as an encore than the main event." Her thighs shiver when he moves faster over her clit. "Jesus-"

"What about this?" With his thumb, he reaches down to dip inside her pussy. Come slips out as he does so and Gen lets out a moan that goes straight to his dick. "You like being filled up with two loads of come?"

"Yes." 

It comes out as a snap and Jared grins, working her clit faster and harder. She may be cuffed and spread out but he likes when she gets needy enough to take control anyway. 

"It feels good," Gen says, words spilling from her as she rides his fingers. "It's messy and embarrassing and I can barely think about anything else when I can feel it coming out." She clenches around his fingers and thumb, inching up on her toes to get the best angle. "I like getting fucked and I like how much it turns you on to play with it afterwards."

Jared's cheeks heat at the proof of just how unsubtle he is but there's a fond smirk on Gen's lips when she looks back. 

"What, now you're shy?" A shudder goes through her as Jared rubs just below her clit and she grinds down with renewed desperation as she groans, "You can obsess about your spunk fetish later but if you don't make me come in the next ten seconds, I swear I'm going to kill you."

Jared grins. "Yes, ma'am."

Gen barely gets chance to let out a little noise of approval as he goes back to work. She's been on edge for hours, strung out beneath his hands, and it doesn't take much to sweep her into the home straight.

The cuffs rattle as she arches, hips stuttering forward into the steady rub of Jared's fingers over her clit. He keeps his other hand on her ass, three fingers sliding in and out at a steady pace, and pushes that little bit harder when Gen locks her knees with a cry. "Fuck…"

Judging by the shout that follows, her orgasm is worth the wait. He feels the waves rip through her, the rolling high of tension and release, and he keeps up the pressure on her clit until she lets out a shaky sigh. 

He tastes come and sweat when he kisses her thigh. "You conscious?"

Gen's laugh is weak as she makes the 'a-okay' sign with her cuffed hands. "Conscious?"

"Hey, these hands are magic," Jared says. "I'm just covering my bases."

"Your bases have yet to include fucking me into unconsciousness." Her voice is sleepy and Jared stands up to see the matching smile on her face. "But I appreciate you aiming high." Resting her cheek against the table top, she looks up at him, exhausted. "That was great."

"Hey, I can't take all the credit." The cuffs come away easily and he helps her to her feet as he checks her wrists for marks. "You good?"

Gen wrinkles her nose as she shifts from foot to foot. "Messy." She stretches up for a kiss which Jared is only too happy to supply. "I still don't understand how one guy can produce that much come."

"You know me," he says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Jared 'medical mystery' Padalecki, at your service."

"Well, that's both reassuring and attractive," Gen deadpans. "I guess there needs to be something to balance out all the sweating."

"I can live with that," Jared agrees. She isn't wrong about the sweating -- he can feel his hair sticking to the back of his neck already -- and he slides his hand down to her hip as he asks, "Shower?"

Gen leans against him, bare, sleepy, and satisfied. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
